


Muffled Scream

by Merixcil



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Omens, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Out on the road, Polka wakes in the night
Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838356
Kudos: 1





	Muffled Scream

It comes to Polka in a dream, as so many things do. Only as she sleeps it feels distant and ominous and as soon as the shock of it jerks her awake she can practically see the blood dripping down the walls. 

“Polka?” Allegretto is on her in a flash, which means he can’t really have been sleeping. The night is warm, the grass soft beneath her and the stars bright and open. They twinkle and flash like the agogos in the forest. He sets a hand on her shoulder, leaning in closer than he needs to, face rumpled with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a dream.” Polka breathes out fast. And in her dream something had roared, and someone had screamed. And in the dark she looks down at her hands and swears that they don’t look like her own and she can still hear the screaming, muffled through layers of space and time. 

Not just a dream. She can feel herself start to cry a second before it hits, because she knows that voice, that scream. 

The others are starting to wake around them, Viola first, followed by March and Salsa, and then they all fall like dominoes. 

“Is there a problem?” Beat asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Allegretto pauses, looking between Polka and his brother, his hand still on her shoulder, trying to anchor himself as much as her. 

Polka hiccups and chokes, unsure how to explain. “My mother…”

The scream echoes all the louder and she has to cover her ears to stop it from shattering her skull. She can feel it, something unspeakable taking place where she cannot stop it. 

“Mother…”

But the road is long, and the night is deep, and she cannot answer to these terrors until they’ve reached the other side of the horizon. 

Polka lets the others fuss over her, till the screaming has choked and faded and stopped entirely. It seems unfair to have woken them up without good reason. 

“I’ll be here, when you wake up.” Allegretto assures her, as she curls in on herself and prepares to go back to not quite sleeping. 

It’s not him she’s worried about, but she doesn’t know how to explain. So Polka bites her tongue and decides that she will save her fears for a time when she can act on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'whumptober' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
